Fascinations
by frostystar799
Summary: Aminta is the daughter of Selene, and Erric the son of Hades. This is the story of their trying romance. Rated T for romance.
1. Our Story Begins

**Fascinations**

**Chapter One: Our Story Begins**

**Disclaimer: This story does not appear in Greek mythology, no matter how hard you look. Although all of the gods and goddesses mentioned in the story are real, Aminta, Erric, ect. are my own creations.**

**Chapter Note: I'm finally getting around to publishing this! This chapter is just sort of an introduction to get you up to speed, so don't expect it to be amazing. Even if you think this chapter is horrid, please stick around for the next chapters. I promise they'll be better.**

**-x-**

Light from candles and the moon mingled and waltzed, catching on a large building. The palace was ghostly silver, and it seemed to glow from within. Lush gardens and forest flourished around it, and a long drive wound up to its thick oak doors.

This was the dwelling place of Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon. It was from ere that each night she drove her pearly horses across the sky, casting her soft shafts of light on the slumbering Earth.

Many have heard of Selene's love for Endymoin. Endymoin had been a young, handsome sheppard when the moon goddess passed over him one night, as he was dozing among his flock.

When she had finished her duties that night, she still could not get the man out of her head. Selene went to Zeus, asking him to grant Endymion eternal sleep, so he would stay young and handsome forever.

Her wish was granted, and he slept on. He dreamt that he held the moon in his arms- but it was no mere dream, for Selene bore him fifty daughters, each sleepy like their father and pale and beautiful like their divine mother.

Among those fifty daughters, there would be one who was far too different for her own good. One who would fulfill a prophecy, and gain herself a spot in the never-ending history of the gods.


	2. The Oracle Speaks

** Fascinations**

** Chapter One: Our Story Begins**

**Disclaimer: This story does not appear in Greek mythology, no matter how hard you look. Although all of the gods and goddesses mentioned in the story are real, Aminta, Erric, and anyone else you haven't ever read about in mythology are my own creations.**

**Chapter Note: Okay, Chapter Two! This one should be more interesting, and I can guarantee the next chapter will be- it's were we dive into the actual story plot. So please stick around, even if you are bored to tears. **

** -x- **

Mist swirled around the Oracle at Delphi, signaling that a prophecy was on the way. Although this happened regularly, the Oracle's substitute attendant was trembling nerve.

Callista peered through the mist, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Apollo had an important meeting that day, so she had been assigned to monitor his Oracle while he was away. Tucking away a strand of her blonde hair, the young minor goddess took out her writing pad, poising her pen just above the paper.

The Oracle then emitted mist through her mouth- a thick, ominous gas that enveloped Callista. A dead, crackly voice sounded around the mountainside.

"A daughter of dark skies shall be born do great things,

The son of death to be the prize.

A task will be set, which she must complete,

Or she will lose what she treasures most."

Odd… Callista thought. The Oracle usually rhymed. In fact, it _always _rhymed. Something must be wrong with it; there must be a glitch of some sort. Yes, that was it. Besides, this prophecy didn't sound so important. She hadn't even caught much of it.

If the Oracle was messed up, and she hadn't heard the prophecy, she didn't need to tell Apollo about it, did she? No, she mustn't waste her master's time like that. No would even notice, would they?

Callista shrugged off her racing thoughts. The Oracle had accidently given out an unimportant prophecy. No big deal. Placing her paper pad and pen back down, she continued to let her mind wander, shirking her duties.

-x-

Apollo, who was sitting in a council of the gods, got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quiet lay a finger on it, but he knew, just knew, that someone was being lazy.


	3. The Gathering

**Fascinations**

** Chapter Three: The Gathering**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill- This story does not actually appear in mythology, blah, blah… the gods and goddesses in the story are real… Aminta, Erric, and all of the others you don't recognize are mine!**

**Chapter Note: Alright, let's just get to the story! No more jabbering from the author!**

**-x-**

It was a balmy summer night when the girl was born. The world was still and silent, for they knew a significant child was being born. When the girl was delivered, Selene beamed proudly at her baby girl. Iliythia, the goddess of child birth, dusted of her hands, signaling the end of her work.

"But what shall you name her?" she sighed, preparing to depart.

"Aminta." The simple words left the already battered goddess breathless.

Aminta. The name passed across everyone's lips, from the divinities sitting atop Olympus, to the lowly servants working at her palace. Aminta. The name passed from tree to meadow, stream to rock. Aminta. The name spread quickly, a burning wildfire that was consuming immortal Greece.

-x-

It seemed to Selene that he daughter grew up in a matter of days. Before she knew it, the girl was already thirteen. No creature could hope to rival her beauty, save Lady Aphrodite herself. Soon it would be time to think of Aminta's marriage, and she was unprepared, to say the least.

Asking around a bit, the moon goddess realized that Hades had a son who was only a year or two older than her own child. She invited the boy over, along with some other sons of the gods.

Aminta was not so pleased to hear of their coming. She preferred to play out in the gardens by herself, or sit in the cool library and read for hours on end. The girl had no use for the love of a man, and she didn't want to marry at all.

On the day which the boys were to come, she was polished up until she shone. Her maids put a flattering chiton on her, and sent her into the orchards to play. As the boys arrived, they were directed into the orchards to find the young lady.

Giggling, she ran through the gardens, her long, dark hair streaming out behind her. Few caught a glimpse of her, but those who did eagerly dashed after her. Aminta scuttled up into a tall apple tree, and sat in one of the highest branches, satisfied with her position.

All of the boys had gathered beneath the tree. Rolling her eyes, she called down to them, "Whoever can climb to me might earn a kiss."

Immediately, the young men began scrambling up towards the top of the branch. Except for one.

Erric, the son of Hades, stood beneath the tree, awestruck. He could hardly believe his eyes- the goddess of the moon's daughter was impossibly gorgeous. Knowing he had to be the one to get the kiss, he stood analyzing the tree, trying to figure the best way to get to the top.

Oh, to heck with sensibility. Nimbly scrambling up the first few bows, he shot upwards, making incredible speed. Most of the other boys had lost their footing and had to start over again. Yet there was Erric, almost to the girl. He could already see her dress fluttering just feet above him.

And then he was to the top. Aminta was still there, surprised to see that someone had made it. Beaming proudly, Erric sat next to her.

Smiling back a little, she blushed softly. She hadn't expected someone to make it up, and now she had to kiss a stranger. All the while, Erric sat, looking at her intently. He studied her face- her warm, chocolate colored eyes, her sun-kissed skin, the long, brown hair that had been elegantly piled on top of her head.

"I'm Aminta," she finally whispered, breaking the long silence. Her companion smiled gently, taking her hand.

"Erric," he whispered, taking her hand to his lips and tenderly kissing the soft flesh. Growing bolder, he trailed a few kisses farther up her arm. After pulling her hand away, she blushed darker.

Having realized his mistake, he straightened back up and ran a hand through his thick ebony hair. "Sorry," he said politely.

The two sat in the tree for hours, talking and laughing as the other continued their long-lost battle to the tree-top. Around dusk, Selene came and called all the boys down, as it was time for them to leave.

They looked at each other for a moment before moving. Then Erric slowly caressed her cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her. Just before their lips met, Aminta swiftly turned her head, so that the kiss fell on her cheek.

"Perhaps next time," she apologized. The hurt look that he gave her made her insides turn over with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready."

Slowly, Erric, crawled down the tree, glancing back at the girl often. His emotions swirled around in his head, a thick, confusing fog. And as he returned home, he vowed to find her again.


	4. Stolen GlancesReincarnation

**Fascinations**

**Chapter Four: Stolen Glances **_**or **_**Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer: You know- This story does not actually appear in mythology, blah … the gods and goddesses in the story are real… Aminta, Erric, and all of the others you don't recognize are mine!**

**Chapter Note: After a couple of wonderful reviews, I believe a new chapter is in order. And here is where our story continues-**

**-x-**

It had now been several years since Selene had called the boys to her home to meet Aminta.

But Erric still remembered. He remembered how hard he had tried to get the kiss, and how he had been denied at the last moment. He remembered how Aminta had taken his breath away- and never given it back.

Dead. Truth be told, Erric felt dead without her warm body by his side. 'Of course you feel dead,' a voice chided him angrily. 'You're the son of Death himself- the Lord of the Underworld.' Shoving the thoughts away in disgust, he left his room, were he had been taking refuge while reminiscing.

Wandering through the vast obsidian halls of his father's elaborate palace, Erric sought out the guidance of the only one who would understand and support him- his mother. Persephone. She had had her own share of romance problems, and always listened to her favorite son. However, when he entered the throne room, his father was seated in his massive chair, the smaller seat next to him empty.

He cringed. Hades did not approve of the girl merely because she was the spawn of a minor deity. In the Lord of the Dead's eyes, power was one of the only things that matter. From his point of view, his family would gain nothing from a connection to the petty moon goddess. Erric had been specifically instructed to forget about her.

"Father," he said, stepping before his father and dipping his head.

"Erric." Hades replied curtly. There was no doubt that the boy before him was not his favorite of his sons.

"Father, I come to you in perhaps my darkest hour. I cannot forget Lady Selene's beautiful daughter, the one you despise. Aminta. I was hoping that Mother would be here at the moment, but it appears she is not."

Lord Hades frowned deeply, the corners of his ghostly pale mouth turning down. "Your mother is out in the gardens- the dear thing is still a child at heart." His son sighed, and glanced away. Foolish, hypocritical father… Madly in love with Persephone, yet could be no less helpful with his own child's romance woes… "Any who, I believe I told you to forget about the girl. " The great man drummed his fingers on his throne, bored with these affairs.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing," Hades finished for him. "How about this- I'll let you accompany your brothers, Mother, and I to the Summer Solstice Festival on Olympus tonight. Perhaps your silly Aminta will be there as well."

It was hardly anything, but it was a start. Erric nodded deeply, trying to hide his pleasure.

"Thank you, sir."

Rushing back to his room, his thoughts raced out of hand. He might see Aminta- if only a mere glance.

-x-

Though she was constantly on Erric's thoughts, Aminta had completely forgotten of the day when she had sat high in her tree. It was a distant memory, one she hadn't preserved well.

Tonight was the Summer Solstice- the day her Uncle Helios would have to work longer than usual, while Selene took a bit of a break. Though the goddess never attended the Solstice Festival in person, she had figured a way to be represented anyway- through her daughters. Each year she picked a girl to attend the festivities for her, and gather a bit of news and gossip as well.

This year as the 50 girls lined up before their mother, the goddess Selene stopped before Aminta.

"Why don't you go this year, little Aminta?" she said with a kindly smile. Aminta, however, grimaced. There was nothing she would hate more than to have to go and watch the deities of Greece become drunk off ambrosia, and talk to them as well.

"Me? Why not…Marissil?" Aminta pointed to her eldest sister. She was pretty and sociable, and loved the parties on Mount Olympus. Selene, however, shook her head.

"Marissil went last year, remember. You will go, and that is final." With that, the goddess swept off to her chambers, leaving forty-nine disappointed girls and one angry one.

Immediately, servants began rushing to Aminta, offering to help her dress for the occasion. She shooed them away, and told them that she would be attending to herself that night. Now alone, Aminta stormed off to her room.

Locking the door behind her, Aminta pulled of her dress and adjourned to the bathroom attached to her quarters. Once her skin had been rubbed with olive oil, she splashed a little bit of vanilla essence on her comb. She brushed the scent through her hair, making the divine smell waft about her. Aminta put on a clean, white chiton with a low neckline, and put her hair up in a pretty fashion.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the sun out her window. The festival would be starting soon. Though Aminta was not technically a goddess, she still had power enough within her to transport herself to Olympus. With a bright glow, she departed for the home of the gods.

-x-

The party was a blur to Aminta. She remembered talking to a few minor gods, and having a glass or two of nectar. In short, the whole thing was quiet tedious. Towards the end of the party, when the sun was starting to sink, she escaped in the gardens of Olympus to be alone.

Dancing barefoot through the rows of flowers, Aminta felt happier than she had been all day. The soft, remaining light illuminated her skin as she twirled and skipped through the sunset. The picture of beauty, she played by herself for a while

After an hour or so, Aminta could see a small pavilion up ahead. She could hear the deep voice of a man, and a woman's lighter tone. When she looked closely, she recognized the owners of the voices as Lord Hades and his wife, Persephone. A group of teenage boys, probably their sons, were romping around them, in the grass. One in particular, a tall, muscular boy, looked familiar to her. _'How odd,' _she thought to herself.

The young man looked her way, and his expression turned to that of shock. Their dark eyes met for a moment, and Aminta gasped as memories flooded into her mind.

**-x-**

**P.S. I'm sorry for pretty much abandoning this story earlier. But don't worry, I promise to update regularly from now, on. **


	5. I Never Forgot

**Fascinations**

**Chapter Five: "I Never Forgot"**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill- This story does not actually appear in mythology, blah, blah… the gods and goddesses in the story are real… Aminta, Erric, and all of the others you don't recognize are mine!**

**Chapter Note: M'kay. As you all may have noticed, I had a long streak of no updates. However, that's a thing of the past. Be prepared for frequent updates!**

**-x-**

His breath caught in his throat. No. Aminta wasn't there. She couldn't be. Erric's life never worked out right, and this would be no exception.

But she was there. Aminta was standing there, just yards away, looking just as awestruck as he was.

Gods, she was gorgeous. Though her chiton was fairly modest, he could tell her body was ripe beneath the soft-looking fabric. If possible, she looked better than before.

Aminta was equally shocked. Why hadn't she remembered Erric? It seemed impossible that one could completely forget someone who seemed so…critical now. Seeing him made her feel full, somehow- impossibly happy. The feeling of euphoria was so strong that she couldn't help the silly grin that turned up the corners of her mouth.

Seeing her grin, Erric couldn't help but smile, too. Glancing back at his brothers as they chased each other, he tried to slip away quietly to speak to her. Sliding behind a tree, he sighed in relief. His father hadn't seen him. However, when Erric tried to move away from the tree, he found himself unable to move.

Hades slithered out of a shadow, a wicked smirk on his lips. Crossing his arms over his chest, he clicked his tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chuckled, his fingers curling around his son's robe. "I said you might _see_ Aminta, not talk to her. You'll stay right here with the rest of the family, and forget about the girl for the rest of the night. That's an order, not a request. "Erric tried to resist his father, but was no match for the god's strength. After a few moments, Hades let him go, releasing his clothes from his tight grip.

Erric cursed under his breath, wishing his father into the deepest pits of his own realm. How cruel could one man be? _"I said you might see Aminta, not talk to her." _This night was torture. As he turned around, he caught Aminta's eye. She looked at him hopefully with her wide brown eyes, but he returned the glance with a sad look that told her he couldn't go to her. Biting her rosy lip in disappointment, Aminta's eyes turned downcast as she faced the opposite direction and walked away, disappearing among the flowers and plants and trees.

The mere sight of her so dejected made Erric's heart break. Nothing else mattered if he couldn't talk to her tonight. The Lord of Death would not be reasoned with. Walking over to the pavilion were Lord Hades and Persephone were relaxing, he bowed to his father. It made him cringe to act like a subject of his father, but he knew that acting inferior would put him on his good side.

"Sir, I'm going to return home early, if that's alright," he murmured, sighing softly. Hades rolled his eyes at his young son's pathetic behavior. He opened his mouth to say something, but his wife cut him off.

"Actually," Persephone said, standing up from her seat. "I think I fancy a walk with you, Erric. Would you come with me?" When Hades wasn't looking, she winked at her son. Knowing his mother had a plan, he said he would walk with her.

The two left arm in arm, with Hades looking suspicious all the while. However, they walked quickly, and soon he could no longer see the pair. Once out of his acute earshot, Persephone voiced her plan to her son.

"You want to talk to Aminta, don't you?" she asked, giving Erric's hand a squeeze. He nodded vigorously, which made his mother giggle in turn. "Alright, I get it! Go find her, and then come to me. I've got it all figured out." With that, she swept off to prepare for her master plan. If she could do anything about it, Erric and Aminta would be together.

While Demeter's daughter schemed, Erric went to find his love. He thought that she might have gone back inside, so he left the gardens and went into the main hall of the palace on Olympus. However hard he looked though, he didn't see her. After checking in several other rooms, Erric went back outdoors to look for her. Turning a corner, his heart sputtered at what he saw.

Aminta was with a handsome minor god, chatting and holding a glass of nectar. The young man was obviously flirting with her, and at times, it seemed that she was returning to favor. However, when she saw Erric standing there, her face lit up brilliantly.

"Erric!" she cried, throwing her little arms around his torso in a deep hug. The god next to her looked away, then left, seeing that his turn was over. With him gone, everything was perfect. Erric pulled her close to his cold body, stroking her loosely curled, dark hair. He could feel her breath creep through the fabric of his robe, tickling his skin. Both of their senses were heightened, detecting everything around them.

"Oh, Aminta," he murmured to her, holding her for just another moment. He held her at a far for a moment, studying her face. Gods, how he'd missed her. She opened her mouth to stay something, but he placed a finger on her lips. "Hush," Erric said. "Just follow me." Taking her hand, he led Aminta back into the gardens, were he mother was waiting for them.

Persephone was waiting beneath a stand of trees, far from where Hades could find them. The spot was perfect- secluded and beautiful. Thanking his mother with a kiss on the cheek, Erric beamed at Persephone. She merely nodded and gave him a serene smile before floating off into a room just off the gardens. Now alone with his love, he sat on a stone bench near him, and pulled Aminta into his lap.

"I missed you," she whispered, a few tears glittering in her eyes. Erric nodded, wrapping his arms around her in another embrace.

"And I, you," he replied. "I love you, Aminta" he added. Seeing her bury her face in his chest, a few muffled words graced his ears.

"I love you, Erric."

She loved him. Aminta _loved _him.

The world confused him so. At times, it was so cruel and unforgiving, and yet, other times, so beautiful and sweet. And sparse as they were, he lived for those latter moments.

"I never forgot," Erric muttered to her, referring to that day, so long ago, up in that tree. "I probably never will, you know." Aminta squirmed in his lap, making him frown. "What?"

"It's just…I _did _forget. And I'm afraid…I'm afraid I might forget again, if your father continues to keep us apart like this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Erric sought for some solution, some way to keep the memories in both of their minds. Then it came to him- they could each give each other something. His hand coming to the back of his neck, he undid the clasp of the silver chain he always wore around his neck, with a pendant of the crescent moon. A few years ago, when he had been especially lonely, he had whittled it to remind him of Aminta. Taking it off, he put it around her neck.

"You can remember me by this." Aminta smiled brilliantly as the necklace settled on her collarbone, and then frowned.

"Do you have something I can cut with?" she asked. Puzzled, Erric reached into his robe and pulled out a dagger he always kept for protection. She took it, then used it to cut a lock of her dark tresses, which she tied with a silky ribbon that had been in her hair. She gave it to him, and returned the dagger.

"You shouldn't have wasted your pretty hair like that," Erric teased her, using a mock, scolding tone. However, he tucked the lock into his robe, so that it was near his heart. Aminta didn't reply, but only leaned towards him, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he had a vague idea of her intentions.

"I'm backing up your memories," she replied simply. What she did next sent Erric spiraling into blissful ecstasy.

Aminta gently pressed her lips to his, giving him a chaste kiss. He had other ideas, however, and began kissing back eagerly, until his fingers tangled in her hair. Neither of them had ever realized that happiness like this existed, and soon, the lovers were kissed passionately. However, as Erric had come to learn, all good things came to a quick end.

Moments later, Hades was there, ripping the two apart. Aminta was knocked to the ground, her eyes wide with shock, while Erric was grasped by the collar.

Hades was enraged.

Soon, the Lord of the Dead, turned around, and in blind fury, kicked the girl hard in the ribs. Gasping, Aminta clutched her abdomen, her face twisted in pain. Erric stood up, though, and rushed to her side, only to be pushed away by his father.

"Home! NOW!" the god barked, pointing a finger at his son. Normally, he would have liked to rebelled, but this anger was greater than Erric had ever seen. Succumbing, he disappeared back to the Underworld. But Hades still had to deal with Aminta.

"_You," _he hissed at her. "If you ever come near my family again, I swear on the River Styx, you'll find yourself in Tartarus!" With that grand finale, he left as well.

Aminta still lay in the dirt, panting heavily. Tears began spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably, and her sobs racked her body, only making it harder for her to breath. She would never see Erric again.


	6. Hope

**Fascinations**

**Chapter Six: Hope**

**Disclaimer: This story does not appear in Greek mythology, no matter how hard you look. Although all of the gods and goddesses mentioned in the story are real, Aminta, Erric, ect. are my own creations.**

**Chapter Note: The second in a streak of updates! Hurray!**

**-x-**

After the dramatic episode with Hades, Aminta found it difficult to will herself to do much of anything. What was the meaning of her life now? Without her heart, what was this life? Nothing. And it would be that way for a very, very long time, for she was immortal.

Just how long was forever? The word seemed vast, and to pair it with "Erric" and "never see" made her tremble. She was drowning in words, and she couldn't seem to remember how to tread water.

Her mother would worry if she wasn't home soon, though. Even in a state of twisted insanity, Aminta knew that it would be cruel to worry her mother this way. Mustering up what little energy she had left, she transported herself back to her home. When she got there, she was wobbling on her feet. Her sisters crowded around her. At first, they all begged to know what gossip she had heard that night. However, when they noticed that her eyes were red and wet, they quieted down.

On girl pushed her way to the front. It was Marissil, the eldest daughter, who was mentioned earlier.

"What happened?" she demanded, taking Aminta's hand and leading her over to chair. Sinking into her plush seat, she wiped her eyes.

"Nothing," Aminta lied. Immediately, her sisters protested, pointing out that she had been crying and her chiton was torn. After much chiding and a hiccup on her part, she told them what happened.

"Do you remember when mother brought those boys to meet me?" Nods. "Well, I fell in love with one of the boys. I saw him tonight, and we even kissed, but his father got mad, and kicked me. He told me that I could never see his son again!" The girls all made sympathetic noises, and hugged her and kissed her cheeks. However, she was too numb to feel them caress her. A new voice startled them.

"Aminta, he's not good for you," Selene said quietly, shaking her head. "If his father really treated you that way, I would give up. Hades doesn't let go of grudges. You'd be better off just forgetting young Erric." A choked sob passed Aminta's lips, the name of her lover strangling her heart. Gasping for breath, she curled up into a tight ball on the sofa. Her sisters leaned over her anxiously, but her mother just looked uncomfortable.

"Aminta, I really need you to get over this boy," she murmured, her tone implying how serious she was. Her daughter only wailed softly, and buried her face into her hands.

"Why should I?"

"Well, dear, I seem to have already arranged a marriage for you and Marissil. There are these twins, the sons of Dionysus and some nymph, and their quiet handsome and polite. The wedding with be in a month."

A collection of gasps and one whimper chorused in the room. The girls then demanded how their mother could be so insensitive, but the moon goddess ignored them. Only Marissil seemed unfazed. She was smiling proudly, excited to be the first one to marry, along with Aminta. Aminta, however, was far from pleased.

"How could you?" she sobbed, standing up and running off. No one followed her. She didn't even know where she was going. She merely ran.

**-x-**

The next month passed in a terrible blur. Aminta could distinguish a few prominent events- her mother forcing her to try on wedding gowns, being presented with a selection of flower arrangements, and meeting her husband to-be. Carrin was a lovely boy, in truth, with strong features and a polite manner. But he wasn't an Erric. This boy could never pull of the dark and brooding but still passionate ways of the son of Hades, and she knew she could never love Carrin the way she had loved Erric.

Marissil, though, was happy with her fiancé, and was an endless optimist, always chattering about how wonderful her life was going to be. It made Aminta sick to her stomach, but she had to endure it.

And then, one day, it was time for her to marry. Although she hadn't anticipated the date, the bustle of maids and guests was a dead giveaway. Again, she felt like she was going to be sick. It was all she could do to stand while her servants dressed her and Marissil. Had she been paying attention, she likely would have admired the lovely chitons they were dressed in. But not today.

A few hours later, after piling Aminta's dark tresses on top of her head, the maids left her alone in her room. Panic closed in on her, and her breath became quick and shallow. Feeling faint, her bosom heaved with the effort to breath. She tried to fan herself, but just felt worse. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this.

In her current state of hysteria, Aminta just barely noticed a shadow in the corner of her room. 'Odd,' she thought, 'there's nothing over there that would cast a shadow.' Suddenly, a figure walked out of the shadow, and looked around urgently. The figure's eyes rested on the flustered girl, and rushed over to her.

_Erric. _Aminta fell limply into his arms, so grateful for his strength. The way he held her was the only indicator that he was real, and not one of her dreams.

Seeing how pale her face was, and how labored her breathing was, Erric began to worry. Was Aminta sick? No, just worried, he decided. Scooping her up, he held her close to his heart, cradling her. She looked lovelier than ever, but it hurt to know that she was dressed for another man. Did she love her future husband?

"No, I don't love him," Aminta murmured, seeming to read his mind. Saying the few words left her exhausted, and Erric pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush, save your energy," he scolded her gently, rocking the girl back and forth. Glancing down at her neck, he noticed that his necklace was not there.

"You're not wearing the necklace." His voice was full of grief and disappointment.

"The maids must have taken it off me."

Erric shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You'll never have to deal with those maids again. I'm taking you to the Underworld, and we'll hide from my father, and we'll be together," he promised, stepping back through the shadow before Aminta could protest.

Within moments, the couple was transported to a long, glittering black hall. The air was cold and stagnant, and it smelled slightly sulfuric. Erric was used to it, but it made Aminta uncomfortable. She squirmed in his arms as he carried her down the hall, then opened a lacquered wood door.

The room inside was elaborate, with a large sleigh bed covered in downy sheets and pillows. There was a daybed, and a writing desk, and several bookshelves, among other things. While there were no windows to let in light, a dozen large candles were scattered about.

Erric carried Aminta over to the bed, and sat her down. He disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared, holding a beautiful white silk nightgown for her. This time when he disappeared, he stayed away long enough for her to change into the nightgown. When he came back, he grinned and tucked her into the sheets of his bed, and kissed her forehead.

"I want you to rest," he whispered, lying down next to her, though not getting beneath the sheets. Aminta gave a sleepy nod, and soon dozed off. Her hair splayed across the pillows and her skin glowed in the candlelight. Her beauty took Erric's breath away, and he wondered how it was possible- that this wonderful girl had fallen in love with him. Soon, he too fell asleep.

**-x-**

The next morning, the two woke up to together. When Erric laid eyes on Aminta, he beamed and wrapped his arms around her, pushing his face into the crook of her shoulder. She sighed contentedly, and snuggled closer to him. Moments later, the room's temperature dropped considerably, and the two got the feeling that they were being watched.

They were right. For at that moment, Hades stood over the two, his anger soon boiling over. He growled loudly, and the couple short up in bed, Aminta pulling the sheets up around her. Erric bit his lip, suddenly realizing how this must look. The girl, in his _bed, _no less.

"Father, we-we didn't do anything, I j-just fell asleep with her," he stuttered, wrapping his arms around her protectively, just in case his father intended to hurt her. Aminta shrunk away from Hades, cowering against Erric. However, the god's face turned quiet serene.

"I know, Erric," he replied. "But let's see what your brothers have to say." Before Erric could say anything, Hades bellowed to the rest of his sons, urging them to hurry to their younger brother's room. Seconds later, a herd of teenage boys crowded around them, gasping in mock horror and pointing at the two.

"Scandalous!" the eldest brother teased, laughing as well. Humiliated, Aminta buried her face into Erric's muscular chest. As she did so, the sheets fell down, exposing her shapely, nightgown-clad body to the room full of boys. Falling silent, they stared at her, suddenly jealous of their brother.

"Stop looking at her!" he hissed, turning around to glare at them all. "Be gone! I need to speak to Erric in private." Reluctantly, the young men filed out, taking one last longing-filled glance at Aminta. Once they were gone, the door slammed shut behind them with a certain air of finality.

"Son, I'm not going to punish you," Hades said, much to their relief. "Aminta can stay- on one occasion." Suddenly, things didn't seem as wonderful as a moment ago.


	7. The Condition

**Fascinations**

**Chapter Seven: The Condition and Obedience School**

**Disclaimer: This story does not appear in Greek mythology, no matter how hard you look. Although all of the gods and goddesses mentioned in the story are real, Aminta, Erric, ect. are my own creations.**

**Chapter Note: Okay…So the update streak died. But I have my own laptop now. So, hope!**

**-x-**

One condition? With anyone else, that would have been just fine. But with Hades? With Hades, that one condition could be worse than not getting the thing you had wanted in the first place.

"What, _exactly, _would that condition be?" Erric hissed, still holding Aminta protectively, in case his father was to strike suddenly. Hades smiled at the display- it amused him to see his son defend this silly girl. Seeing his smile disgusted Aminta. How could he enjoy other's pain so much? Especially his _son's _pain?

"This condition would include your pretty little lover completing a quest for me." Hades folded his hands together serenely. "There would be six tasks which she would have to complete. At the completion of all the tasks…only then would I even consider letting you to be together."

"What sort of sick joke do you think this is?!?" Erric demanded, raising his voice as he stood from the bed. Even at his full height, a fairly impressive number at 6'3, he was still dwarfed by the Lord of Death. "Why do you keep doing this? Good Gods, what is so wrong with Aminta that you have to keep torturing us?"

Hades hadn't been expecting his son to stand up to him. Impressed by the boy's rage, he gave yet another cruel smile, just to drive him even further. "Because, you imbecile, everyone knows I crave power. And what, I ask you, what power would our family get from a union with the _moon goddess?_ None. And that, boy, is my problem. You would do well to accept it."

Aminta spoke up now. "Erric," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. "Please. Don't. It's alright. I'll go home. I'll marry Carrin. I can't keep messing things up for you." She stood slowly, and began to glow as if she was transporting back home.

"NO." Erric's voice was gruff, and he grabbed her roughly and pulled her back. "You are not to leave. You're never leaving. I won't let you." His eyes were wild, and he scared Aminta. What had happened to him? Had Hades finally made him go mad? "She'll do your quest, Hades."

"Very well," Hades said with a mischievous grin. His plan was working.

**-x-**

Soon, the trio found themselves on the edge of the fields were the dead wandered. Aminta shivered in the stiff, icy breeze. This was no place for her. She couldn't do this quest. Why was Erric making her do this? Sure, she loved him, and wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if this was right.

"Aminta, I assure you, nothing on this quest can kill you. You will be perfectly safe." Hades then handed her a magic scroll. It hummed with power. She unrolled it, and the first task wrote itself of in blood red ink.

'_Teach Cerberus to sit.' _

"Are you daft? Teach Cerberus to sit? How on earth is this going to help me?" Aminta inquired, indignant.

Hades shrugged. "Whoever is running the Underworld needs to be able to control our loving pet, now. Common sense, dear child." He was absolutely loving being evil and somewhat loony. "Well, get on with it, then. Come back to the palace once you've finished it all." And with that, Hades and Erric disappeared. Aminta was now alone. In the Underworld. And things were only going to get worse.

**-x-**

Aminta put on a brave face and began wandering towards the gate at the edge of the River Styx. It was hard to miss, what, with the huge three-headed dog guarding a massive, iron gate. Suppressing a shiver, she plodded on. 'This is the only way to be with Erric,' she reminded herself. As she approached, there was no doubt what was in front of her- the pond-sized puddle of spittle gave everything away. She had reached Cerberus.

The massive animal whipped its three heads around, sniffing at the air. Looking down at Aminta, Cerberus's three heads gave a low growl. Trying to show she was friendly, she held out her hand for him to sniff. He licked her hand, nearly knocking her over. Terrified, Aminta tried to re-evaluate her situation. All that came up was a small bit of determination and a lot of nerves. Biting her lip, she looked around for something that could aid her. Seeing a large bone lying on the damp, clay-like ground, she grasped it and held it out for Cerberus, then held it over her head and commanded him to sit.

-x-

In his palace, Hades was watching Aminta, laughing to himself. This girl had some audacity, to say the least, in attempting to teach a three-headed animal of death how to fetch. Most of his sons were crowded around him, laughing as well. Persephone and Erric, however, stood off, speaking in hushed tones.

"I'm sorry," the Lady murmured, sipping a glass of nectar. She sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I swear, your father has gone mad…" Erric stood by her silently, in juxtaposition to his thoughts. They whirled miserably through his head, memories and thoughts colliding.

The other boys became bored- Aminta was actually making way in her task. With nothing else interesting to do, they began to pester their father.

"Father, why does _Erric _get to have that girl if she succeeds?" one of Hades older sons, Donovan, demanded. He was a few years past that which was suitable for marriage, and if he didn't get a wife soon, it was likely that he would never have one. "Why not one of us?"

Hades pondered for moment, his dangerous smile playing about his lips. On of the boys told Donovan to be quiet, but he quickly overruled. "No, no. His words have gotten me thinking…what if there was a contest to see who will have the girl, should she complete my biding? I like the idea." Smiling to himself, Hades prepared to use this new twist to his own conveniences. "First one to inform Aminta of this new contest wins the first event." Immediately, boys rushed outside, then towards Cerberus and the girl.

Erric turned to his father, incredulous. "You did _not_ just make Aminta a prize!" he hissed, anger nearly boiling over. "I was supposed to have her!" Hades only chuckled.

"Oh, naïve boy, next time, try getting me to swear on the River Styx. Now there's the one promise I'll actually keep. And even then, it's only because I have to." With that, he faded out of existence, probably now deep within his chambers.

"Mother, how can he do this?" He was far from calm now.

"Don't worry, dear. I have a plan." With a wink, Persephone, too, disappeared, leaving Erric . With a last glance at his lover outside, he was comforted with one sight- Aminta had taught Cerberus how to sit. One task down, five to go.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, maybe it's just me, but my writing for this story is becoming a bit half-hearted. I've sort of lost interest in it, and I don't think it's fair to my fans to write the rest of it crappily. So it's up to you. I need to know how many of you want me to continue this story. If I get enough positive feedback, I think I'll be able to write the rest, and make sure it's good. If not, I'll just take the story down. Please tell me your thoughts!

-Alex


End file.
